Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor unit and a gas supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been concerns such as global warming and aerial pollution caused by carbon dioxide and nitrogen oxide contained in an exhaust gas of a gasoline powered vehicle. For this reason, instead of a gasoline powered vehicle, a vehicle that does not exhaust carbon dioxide and nitrogen oxide has been desired. In this regard, development of a vehicle (fuel cell vehicle) in which hydrogen and oxygen in the air are made to be reacted with each other in a fuel cell, thereby generating electricity to drive an electric motor has been recently advanced.
In the meantime, the fuel cell vehicle is largely classified into a type in which hydrogen is charged from a hydrogen station and a type in which a fuel other than hydrogen is charged and an in-vehicle reformer produces hydrogen. Meanwhile, the type in which hydrogen is charged from a hydrogen station is considered to be more advantageous in view of effects of reducing carbon dioxide, and the like.
For example, JP 2013-15155 A discloses an example of a configuration of a hydrogen station. The hydrogen station in JP 2013-15155 A includes a low-pressure stage compressor, a high-pressure stage compressor, and an intermediate pressure accumulator disposed between the low-pressure stage compressor and the high-pressure stage compressor. In this hydrogen station, the low-pressure stage compressor compresses hydrogen supplied from a hydrogen supply source and supplies the same to the intermediate pressure accumulator. Then, the hydrogen in the intermediate pressure accumulator is supplied to the high-pressure stage compressor, and the hydrogen further compressed in the high-pressure stage compressor upplied to a filling nozzle connected to an in-vehicle hydrogen tank, whereby the in-vehicle hydrogen tank in a fuel cell vehicle is filled with the hydrogen through the filling nozzle.